


Switched

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [7]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humour, Jungkook slaying as always, Look Alikes, Mishaps, Save them, golden maknae, maybe even twins, poor boys, save Y, switch - Freeform, the staffs are idiots sometimes, they're doomed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Music shows backstage are probably the busiest places ever for idolsSo mishaps tend to happenAnd this time, the staffs may have switched up two group's main vocalCan't blame them that those two could pass as twins





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!
> 
> I'm your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.
> 
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series
> 
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> On each one shot, there's a centered-pairing
> 
> HOWEVER 
> 
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)
> 
> Example: 
> 
> Centered Pair: BTS {Jikook}
> 
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular one shot 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):
> 
> • BTS
> 
> • EXO
> 
> • Seventeen
> 
> • Astro
> 
> • NCT
> 
> • Wanna One
> 
> • Monsta X
> 
> • Stray Kids
> 
> • Got7
> 
> • Golden Child
> 
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I'll actually write them. 
> 
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

It was bustling with staffs and stylists at the backstage of MCountdown, numerous groups are getting their makeup done and are preparing for their respective performances. BTS's Jungkook swiftly walk through the fiasco, his throat is perch for some water before their performance which is in 12 minutes sharp.

His oversize mint green cardigan and white tank made him stood out in the crowd of grey and black staff uniforms. After getting himself a bottle of refreshing mineral water, he chugs it down and is about to go to the backstage waiting area only to be grab by an unfamiliar stylist.

"My goodness!! Your stage is next after BTS!! Come on now!!" Jungkook was flustered, who is she? what is she doing? and can't she see that he is a member of BTS?

"Um, I need to go. I'm a B-" but she just ushers him to what is written on the door as _'Golden Child's Dressing Room'_. He is so confused, why was he brought here? Why didn't she know who he was?

"Sungyoon-hyung! There you are!! You can't wonder around like that!" a small pink haired male says to him. _'Sungyoon?'_ was he mistaken as one of their members? They seem like a newly debuted group, a blond one suddenly shouts "Guys! Guys! BTS sunbaenims are performing!!"

Panicked, he launches himself in front of the screen with 10 more boys. His eyes widen in pure shock, the person on the stage performing his parts looked like an exact replica of him!! But this person is clearly trying hard to pull a smile and his dancing was sloppier as if he didn't know the dance well.

"Y-hyung, Jungkook sunbaenim looks so much like you that you two could be twins!!" It just dawns on him that very moment that he got switched with this _'Y'_ or _'Sungyoon'_ person. The main vocalist watched in awe as the member of Golden Child puts all efforts in dancing and singing DNA and Mic Drop with his members.

"Is it just me or does he sound even more like you now?" It was true, their voices aren't exactly the same as how their appearance is, Sungyoon's voice is tad bit deeper than him. Jungkook could only hope ARMYs won't noticed.

He could see Jimin, Jin, V, Suga and RM giving the poor hoobae weird looks when the camera isn't focusing entirely on them. All are very much confused at how unusually awkward 'he' is on stage.

J-Hope however was lowkey glaring at him, not realizing at all that person isn't their maknae. And it seems his main dancer hyung wanted to talk to him, because when Suga's part in Mic Drop came his eyes spot J-hope signaling them to the side.

"Everyone!! Please go to the backstage waiting area" A staff says, since this person did his performance, might as well return the favor.

Pulling up his phone, Jungkook prays that he could remember the moves and all the lyrics, groaning when he found out that Y apparently has a LOT of lines in both songs that they were going to perform. 

Jungkook laughs by himself, _'Kinda like me'_

He spends the last few minutes offstage secretly going through their choreography and song on his phone. "Hyung, were you always this tall?" 

Oh yes, the other members. Jungkook couldn't fathom how it felt, BTS were only seven people including himself but there's ten other boys in this room and wasn't Y the second oldest hyung? How could he deal with so many?

To have so many people together, Jin hyung would die

Sungyoon is terribly doomed, he was only returning to his team dressing room from the toilet when a staff hurriedly push him into BTS sunbaenim's room instead. The stylist says no more and went to work telling him to change his clothes and re-do his makeup.

It was all happening too fast that the next minute he is brought to the 6 other BTS members waiting for their turn to perform. "Jungkook-ah! Don't disappear all the time!!" the blond member he known as Jimin sunbaenim tells him.

He froze on the spot, they think _he's **Jungkook sunbaenim?!**_

"Sunbaenim, I'm-" But Jimin playfully punch him. V sunbaenim tried to mimic him, this is bad, he is going to perform on stage as Jeon Jungkook of BTS and this guy has so many singing parts and not to mention he isn't familiar with DNA or Mic Drop intense dances. 

In short, Sungyoon is toasted.

"I'm really not-!!" but they were already told to take their positions. When the music starts playing, Y knew he had no choice. Thank his ARMY members for making sure he knew the lyrics by heart and bits of dances from for both songs. He knew the fans watching are getting suspicious, ARMYs are notoriously known for their eagle eyes and observation skills.

You can trick the actual bandmates and staffs but never their fans.

His voice is a tad bit deeper than his sunbae plus his dancing is anything but sharp and the struggle to keep in sync was unbearably hard, the intense dance is really testing his stable singing. He could feel the weird gazes he gets and not to mention a glaring main dancer as well on the side.

When Mic drop came, J-hope signaled Jimin and Y to not dance during Yoongi's part and meet him at the side during Suga's part. "What are you doing Jeon Jungkook!!" he whisper-yell at the boy.

"I'm so sorry Sunbaenim!! I'm not Jungkook sunbae, I'm Y from Golden Child! I tried to tell you guys but everything happened too fast!!" 

Jimin was lost of words while J-Hope looked like he was about to faint.

"You're joking, right? Please tell me this is a joke!" the main dancer says but Y shook his head furiously. Jimin looks helplessly at the boy "We should stop the performance..." but no time anymore, they are needed to the center.

Y breathlessly continues his performance with BTS, nearly tripping five times and almost got the lyrics wrong twice. After the ending pose, they went back to their waiting room with Y. Everyone but the two were sort of annoyed, thinking Jungkook was playing around.

Boy were they found dead in a ditch when the truth was out.

"So, let me get this straight.... you're Y from a rookie group called Golden Child?" RM asks and the younger nods. But then he looks at the screen in horror, the MCs are announcing his group's performance.

"I need to be there!!" but Jin stopped him as the younger is clearly tired from performing their songs. "You just finished two songs, you can't possibly go out there again so soon"

"Oh, come on!! You gotta be kidding me!! That damn maknae!!" Jimin exclaims, laughing at the screen.

There he was, their maknae with the other 10 members of Golden Child. A big smile across his face and preforms DamDaDi and Sea ever so perfectly as if he owns the two songs. Sungyoon stare at the screen in disbelief with other BTS members, the two looked like replicas of each other.

Sungyoon feels a little attacked when his sunbae sings his parts, _'That voice though!'_

He realized how he made BTS performance a huge mess while Jungkook somehow made his group stage better.

Jungkook fluently sings the song, his hands moving in beat with the rest. A cute smile plastered on his face, "If he ever goes solo we gotta make him do this kind of concept" Taehyung says, "Cute concept Jungkook will always be superior"

Golden Child walked off the stage, Joochan slings an arm over Jungkook. Obviously not one soul realized that that wasn't their vocalist. "Wow! How are you singing like that?!" Jungkook smiles shyly at the compliment. He takes pride in how fast he could learn.

Suddenly BTS were right in front of them, smirking at their maknae whose playing 'surprised' at the appearance of 'sunbaenims'. They all bowed, even Jungkook. Jimin seeing this throw himself onto him "Yah!! You brat!!" he says pushing Jungkook.

Golden Child was beyond shook. "Jungkookie-ah! It's not fair, why are you so perfect??!" Jin says, "Um....Y hyung...you're close to BTS sunbaes?" Seungmin asks. While the rest just wonder why Jin called him Jungkook.

"You guys!! I'm here!!" he finally speaks up, he's disappointed but not surprised that they couldn't tell. V bursts into laughter with Jimin and J-Hope, the whole ordeal was actraully really funny. 

I mean, how often do Idols that looked too alike got switched by staffs and end up performing each other's stage without the other members knowing?

"I can't believe they switched us!" Jungkook says, "I feel bad for you hyung, cuz I kinda got time to go through your songs and dances but you just straight up go and perform" Joochan finally able to put 2 and 2 together realized he's standing next to Jungkook and not Y covers his mouth in shock.

"Hold up, if that's Sungyoon? Then this is- _Oh my god!!"_ Daeyeol shouted.

Jungkook turns facing them, "Annyeong~! I'm Jeon Jungkook, BTS's golden maknae!" 

They all immediately freaked out, "You...Sunbae...performed our songs with us?!?" Jangjun shouts "Y hyung you get to perform with BTS Sunbae no fair!!"

Both groups managers walk up to them, each with a different expression. Manager Sejin and Jigaemae looked a bit displeased while Golden Child's manager looked confused. "Jungkook! What was that? You know you shouldn't be playing around like that. And is there something wrong with your vocal cords? You sounded...odd" he says looking at the maknae.

"Um.....that wasn't me!!!" he tried to defend himself, "I blame the staffs!"

Golden Child's manager pulls Sungyoon over to the side before he could help his sunbae, "What. Just. Happened??" Sungyoon shrugs, too tired to think. 

The two look over and saw their bandmates had already ran away leaving them to deal the mess on their own.

 _'This is going to take a while......those traitors'_ they both thought.


End file.
